Widowmaker
Widowmaker is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio Widowmaker is the perfect assassin: a patient, sexy, ruthlessly efficient killer who shows neither emotion nor remorse. It is believed that in her former life, Widowmaker was married to Gérard Lacroix, an Overwatch agent spearheading operations against the Talon terrorist organization. After several unsuccessful attempts to eliminate Gérard, Talon decided to change its focus to his wife, Amélie. Talon operatives kidnapped her and subjected her to an intense program of neural reconditioning. They broke her will, suppressed her personality, and reprogrammed her as a sleeper agent. She was eventually found by Overwatch agents, apparently none the worse for wear, and returned to her normal life. Two weeks later she killed Gérard in his sleep. Her mission complete, Amélie returned to Talon, and they completed the process of turning her into a living weapon. She was given extensive training in the covert arts, and then her physiology was altered, drastically slowing her heart, which turned her skin cold and blue and numbed her ability to experience human emotion. Amélie was gone. Now, Widowmaker is Talon's most effective assassin, feeling little save the satisfaction of a job well done. Abilities Unlocks Skins Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Curtain Call *Shot Dead *Widow's Kiss Victory Poses Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *A Single Death (A single death can change everything.) (default) *Encore? *Let Them Eat Cake *Look For The Woman (Cherchez la femme - French) *Magnifique *One Shot, One Kill (Une balle, un mort - French) *Ouh La La *Step Into My Parlor... (Step into my parlor said the spider to the fly.) *That's How It Is (C'est comme ça - French) *To Life, To Death (À la vie , à la mort - French) *What's An Aimbot? Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Hanging Around *I See You... *Swinging Into Action Achievements Story Amélie Lacroix was married to Gérard Lacroix, a member of Overwatch that led operations against Talon. Talon kidnaped her and underwent neural reconditioning to turn her into a sleeper agent. Overwatch rescued her, but after two weeks she killed Gérard and returned to Talon. The neural reconditioning was finished, turning her emotionless, and she was trained in covert arts. Her heart rate was lowered to give her steadier aim, which turned her skin blue. In Alive, Widowmaker was sent to assassinate Tekhartha Mondatta at his speech in King's Row. Though Tracer tried to stop her, the mission was successful. In the Cinematic Trailer, Widowmaker works with Reaper to steal Doomfist's gauntlet from a museum. After a fight with Winston and Tracer, this was unsuccessful; though both escaped intact, the gauntlet was badly damaged, and the two lost their upper hand. Personality Widowmaker has a malevolent disposition, showing no mercy for her targets no matter who they are and having a love for killing, claiming that it makes her feel alive. She also seems to possess vanity when it comes to her skills and looks. However, it is implied that Widowmaker didn't always act this way and that she was a sweet woman before Talon brainwashed her. It is also implied that there're bits and pieces of evidence which indicate that her old self is still there somewhere. An example is when she's resurrected by Mercy in-game, she'll sometimes call out for her husband, or lament the fact that she's still alive. Notes *Widowmaker has an extremely long range with her sniper rifle. *Use her grappling hook to reach vantage points or to escape from danger. *Infra-Sight allows her entire team to see enemies through walls. *She has relatively low health, so picking a hard-to-find perch is a necessity. *Use poison traps on entrances to your sniper perch. Whether they're destroyed or they go off, you'll know someone is there. Counters *Her poison traps can be destroyed. *Winston can be an especially effective counter to Widowmaker; jump up to her perch and drop your bubble, your electricity will take her down in a few moments. If she tries to flee with her grappling hook, follow with your jump, as it is on a much shorter cooldown. Trivia *In some Skins, Widowmaker has a tattoo on her right arm which read "Cauchemar"; it means "Nightmare" in French. *As a young girl, Widowmaker was afraid of spiders and told they felt no emotion.''Alive'' Animated Short *A modeling error occurred during the beta where her rear enlarges to a gigantic size when her ultimate ability is activated. *Widowmaker's "Odette" and "Odile" skins are a reference to the two characters from the ballet "Swan Lake" - the white swan and black swan respectively. *Most of Widowmaker's skins are named after the French word for their colour - translated, they are just "Sky", "Night", "Green", "Pink", and "Black". *Her "Comtesse" skins means "Countess" in French. It might be a reference to Count Dracula, or vampire hunters in general, evidenced by the palette of red and black, and the general 19th century design, often used in that theme. *Widowmaker's voice line "Let them eat cake" is the traditional translation of the popular French phrase "Qu'ils mangent de la brioche", supposedly spoken by "a great princess" upon learning that the peasants had no bread. It is commonly attributed to Queen Marie Antoinette; there is no record of this phrase ever having been said by her. *Widowmaker's voice line "Look for the woman" ("Cherchez la femme") is a cliché of detective pulp fiction; it means no matter what the problem, a woman is often the root cause. It may reference to the murder of her late husband. *Widomaker's motto of 'One Shot, One Kill’ comes from the sniper's creed: "Born To Fight, Trained To Kill. Prepared To Die, Never will. Keep Low, Move Fast. Kill First, Die Last. One Shot, One Kill. No Luck, Pure Skill." Patch changes * * }} References de:Widowmaker fr:Fatale ja:ウィドウメイカー pl:Trupia Wdowa ru:Роковая вдова zh:奪命女 Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Female